Komentarz na blogu:Szczerbatka07/Nigdy Więcej!/@comment-25827699-20150228235103
'TAKI SE NEXTEŁ NUDNY :) SORY ŻE MNIE NIE BYŁO ALE MAM JAKO TO POWIEDZIEĆ LEKKIE ZAPCHANIE GŁOWY. KOŃCZĄ SIE FERIE(zoriętowalam się że mam caps look'a) mama grozi mi że fona mi weźmie w tygodniu i dostatne go tylko w weekendy tablet się kompletnie zepsuł. A komputer? Na komputer nie mam co liczyć. Tata ostatnio coś mówił że chyba nam laptopa kupi ale to niepewne. Więc trzymajcie kciuki. I czytajcue nudaśnego nexta ' Kilka dni później(ale ja to przeskakuję :p) No i znów znikł. Naszczęście obiecał że za niedługo się zobaczymy. Jedno pocieszenie... Tylko jedno. Mama powiedziała że Czkawka wypłyną chwilę po moim przyjeździe. Zauważyłam że na Berk nie zabijają już smoków. Hmm... Ciekawe czyżby Dragon wkońcu się z nimi pogodził? Wkońcu mówił że jest w spoże z moją rodzinną wyspą. A inną drogą kiedy wypytywalam sie mamy o Czkawkę mówiła "Lepiej jeśli on ci to powie nie ja." I na tym kończyła się rozmowa. Ja nie chcę z nim rozmawiać. A jeśli wybuchnę? Chcę aby wszystko było jak dawniej. Chcę abyśmy znów zostali przyjaciółmi. Przecież nie dała bym rady spokojnie przechadzać sie po wiosce i nieskutecznie go unikając. Znam go i wiem że zrobił by wszystko bym znów z nim porozmawiała. Ale nie jestem pewna czy potrafiŕ to zrobić. Astrid dziewczyno nie załamuj się mi tu!-jak zwykle trans przerwała moja mama -Mama- As skarbie zejdź na śniadanie jest już dobrze po dziewiątej. -AS-Już lecem!- wykrzyknełam, poderwałam się z łóżka, narzuciłam na siebię czarną koszulkę do tego brązową spódniczkę i moje kochane buciki z Conwali. Niskie, płaskie i nawet nieocieplane. Ale wygodne i ładne. Włosy przeczesałam i spielam w koka. Zbiegłam do kuchni. Mój tata siedział już przy stole a mama krzątała(nie wiem ja sie to pisze xd) się po kuchni. Usiadlam koło taty. -Tata- Wyglądasz cudownie córeczko. -As- Dziekuję tato. A co ja śniadanie? -Mama- Ja kto co? Jajecznica na kozim mleku. -As- Wiesz... ja może jednak zrezygnuję z śniadania.-zaczelam powoli się podnosić. -Mama- To dla taty dla ciebie zrobiłam twoje ulubione Kanapki z kurczakiem. Zajadaj- postawila przedmną talerz z kilkoma wielkimi kromami z masłem, sałatą, ogórkiem, pomidorem i piersiami kurczaka zapieczonymi w chrupiącą skórkę.(nie miejcie mi za złe, na poczekaniu wymyśliłam) -As- Ale mamo ja tyle nie zjem!-popatrzylam na nia zrezygnowana -Mama- To Wichura zje.- moja smoczyca na wypowiedziane swoje imię podskoczyła uradowana. Rodzice dość dobrze znosili wiadomośc że w naszym domu panoszy się prawie 2 tonowe złote smoczysko. W wiosce nawet nie zwracają na nią uwagi. Tak jakby ją znali i wiedzieli że nic nie zrobi. -Tata- Córciu. Mam dla ciebię przyjemną wiadomość- zaprzestalam sporzywanie mojej ulubionej kanapki i spojżałam znartwiona na tatę -As- O co chodzi? -Tata- Więc w dniu twoich urodzin odbędzie się turniej sprawnościowy... -As- To wspaniale! -Tata- Daj mi dokończyć. Turniej sprawnościowy o twoją rękę. -As- To już gorzej- mruknełam- No słucham tradycje czy może pokój?-zapytałam wzdychając -Mama- Znów Tradycje. -As- Mamo ale ja już kogoś mam. -Tata- KOGO?!? -As- Jak to powiedzieć... hmmm.... -Mama-Nasza córcia ma kogoś... ma kogoś... Ale czekaj jeśli ma to! ARNOLD!!! (XD) Nie będzie żadnego turnieju! -Tata- Wszystko już zaplanowane. Synowie wodzów zaproszeni. Nie można już tego odwołać. Ale... -Mama- Astrid...-zapytala podejżliwie przysuwając się do mnie- a powiedz może ten twój kochaś zechce wziąść udział w turnieju? -As- Po pierwsze mamo żaden mój kochaś. Po drugie nie mam pojęcia. -Mama- To się go zapytaj takie trudne? -As- No może nie ale jest problem... nie wiem gdzie on jest. -Tata- O to. To ty się nie martw my już go znajdziemy. Powiedz tylko jak ma na imię i nazwisko. -As- Nigdy nie mówiłmi swojego nazwiska. Ale nazywa się Dragon...- mama z tatą spojżeli na siebię -Tata- Ale ty wie...-przerwala mu mama -Mama- Ona o niczym nie wie. -As- O co ci chodzi mamo? -Mama-Lepiej jeśli on... -As- ...sam ci to powie. Oj wiem. Ale wtedy chodziło o Czkawkę a teraz chodzi o Dragona. Czy ty sugerujesz że...-mama pokiwala głową-nie- szepnełam- to nie możliwe! -Mama- Córciu czemu się denerwujesz? Przecież byliście dobrymi przyjaciółmi. Więc czemu nie możecie być razem?- spojżała na mnie podejżliwie -As- Bo nie!- wykrzyczałam i wybiegłam z domu, za mną wyskoczyla Wichura. Szybko wskoczyłam na moją przyjaciółkę i wzbiłyśmy się w powietrze. Latałyśmy długo nad wyspą. -As- Wiedziałaś?- zapytałam Wichury ona tylko coś wymruczała- Szkoda że cię nie rozumiem...-W mojej głowie rozległ się głos " Odnajdzie szczęście w swym największym wrogu."- Teraz wszystko jasne!- wykrzyczałam. Nagle zrobiło mi się słabo. Kazałam wylądować Wichurze na Kruczym Urwisku. Kiedy z niej zeszlam moim oczom ukazałam się piękna wysoka kobieta o długich ciemnych włosach i złotych oczach. Wokół niej unosiła się jasnoniebieska poświata. -As-Kim jesteś?- zapytalam -Kobieta- Nie bój się dziecko. Jestem Agres. Przybyłam by ci wszystko wyjaśnić. I przekazać ci dalszą część przepowiedni. -As- Nie rozumiem. Czyli to nie koniec? -Agres- Nie. A teraz posłuchaj mnie uważnie. Twoja smoczyca jest śilna i niezalażna jak ty ale ona też potrzebuje miłości. Dalsza część przepowiedni mówi "Narodzi się z Ciemności i Światła. Jego jeździec stawi czoła wielu wyzwaniom lecz zawsze razem wygrają. Tej co ból przyniósł los, szczęście wypełni duszę" -As- Ale czemu ja? Czemu mi to mówisz? -Agres- Ponieważ wypełniła sie pierwsza część. Astrid posłuchaj teraz powinno być tylko lepiej. Nie załamuj się. Idź przed siebię. Zapomnij o przeszłści. I pamiętaj możesz na mnie liczyć. Kiedy będzie cię coś trapić pomyśl o tym a spróbóję ci jakoś pomóc. -As- Ale jak?!? -Agres- Nie mogę powiedzieć- uśmiechneła się- pamiętaj twoje szczęście w największym wrogu- znikneła mi z oczu. Zakręcił mi się w głowie i upadlam na ziemię słysząc jeszce jej głos " Zawsze ci pomogę"... 'TAKI TROSZKĘ NA FANTAZJI :3 Dlatego iż wymyślilam sobie że jeszcze nie kończę! Zrobię tak by trwał to jeszcze długo długo. Jak narazie pomysł z przepowiednią mi do głowy przyszedł. Więc możecie liczyć się z tym że jeszcze się ze mną pomęczycie. I poczytacie "to cóś" :p '